


Allow Me, Dear

by Too_Many_Seeds



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Breeding Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Seeds/pseuds/Too_Many_Seeds
Summary: The Deputy volunteers to help her husband with one of his educational broadcasts.





	Allow Me, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Exhibitionism, breeding kink (lots of it), some mild dubious consent is hinted as well as some hinted previous manipulation. If any of this is likely to trigger you in any way, please don’t read this. This is your warning.

Around the region, a broadcast began.

On screen, Rook was seated on the square table; somehow demure in a white shift and deliberately looking away from the camera. She raised her eyebrows at the man offscreen, taking one last look at his notes before he came into view. 

“This world has grown soft,” he began, slowly making way around the table, crossing behind her. “We must look to our past, when life was simple, in order to survive.” He stopped behind the table, looming over her and staring into the camera, bracketing her as he placed his arms on either edge of the table. “As a species, we must remember how to hunt. We must remember how to hunger. We must remember how to  _ persevere.” _

Her breath hitched, and Rook tried to limit her responses, to show nothing to the camera, but it was difficult. Her body would respond to her husband as it always had, as he had  _ trained _ it to do, and having him so close to her made her react as he wanted her to.  _ As any good wife should _ , a snide voice whispered in her ear, making her flush and try to hide her face away under a blanket of her thick hair. 

“Our empires will fall, they always have and they always will,” he continued, placing a hand on her shoulder and near making her jump. “But we will endure. We will rebuild. But we need to remember how.” His calloused hand brushed against her neck, pulling her hair away and baring her face to the camera. “Only the strong will survive, only the strong will pass on their genes to our next generation.”

Jacob’s fingers traced the side of her shift, tugging it until her shoulder was bared. She licked her lips and swallowed heavily, the sound so loud in the otherwise silent room that he was likely able to hear it. He continued to pull the shift down on either side of her, and she lifted her arms out of it until it pooled at her hips and left her bare from the waist up. She tried to hide again, ducking her head away from the camera, but Jacob wrapped an arm around her stomach and the other underneath her chin, tilting her head back up. The blush was furious on her face, and she knew it must have shown. God, she could only imagine what an image she already made; eyes wide blown, a game animal in line of sight, skin flushed from her embarrassment. 

Rook tried to stifle a soft gasp as the hand on her waist traced up along her stomach, pausing deliberately on her abdomen before reaching up to brush the underside of her breast. He sighed over her shoulder before he took a handful of her, cupping her to emphasise to the camera the swell and fullness of her chest. 

“We are lucky,” Jacob continued, gently massaging her and making her lean back against him. “There are those already among us who are built to sustain our young, to nurture them while they are weak until they can learn to fend for themselves.” 

His fingers brushed over her nipple, causing her to gasp and arch forward into the touch; letting the fog of pleasure distract her from the camera. Without glancing at her, he pinched her tightly. She cried out, thighs clenching together at the shock and she wasn’t entirely sure whether she wanted to lean into the touch or try to run away. He released her before she could decide, and gently rubbed across the area again to soothe it. 

“Nature provides,” Jacob said, and lowered his hands until they reached her waist. 

He leaned over and patted her thighs, a cue they’d discussed pre-recording, and she couldn’t help the way she shook as she raised her legs up to the table; moving them carefully as Jacob removed the last of her clothing from her. Her heels rested on the edge of the table, and he reached underneath her thighs and gently spread her open to the camera.

She gulped, and turned her head towards him again, but this time he allowed it; his attention now focused on displaying her to their audience. He slid his hands down the inner sides of her thighs, and used one hand to steady her hips while the other traced outside her folds, making her sigh softly at the feeling. 

“Nature  _ wants  _ us to persevere,” he continued, before dipping into her folds and brushing against her entrance. She gasped, legs twitching almost wider, but he pulled the fingers out and held them up to the camera. She blushed at seeing the wetness that coated his skin, but she couldn’t be blamed; he’d spent most of the afternoon getting her ready for this. “Nature knows how to encourage us to survive as a people. It is pleasurable, but it has its purpose.” 

He pressed his lips to the side of her neck and returned his fingers to her entrance, dipping two inside her; the preparation so recent that she was still stretched enough to feel no burn. She groaned, trying to buck up into his touch but her position wasn’t one that allowed for much freedom of movement. His other hand returned to her breast, and tugged at her nipple to make her clench around him; small, shocked gasps falling from her lips. 

“But listening to your instincts,” Jacob spoke softly, continuing his ministrations as she writhed on the table in front of the camera, “should not be discouraged. They should be...rewarded. Living up to your purpose should not be a burden.” 

He added another finger, stretching her further and making her whine at the feeling. She was spread wide and there was an audible wet sound whenever he thrust back in, an embarrassing sound that made her want to shut her legs again. But he held her open, baring her to the audience and allowing them to see just how easily he could unravel her, reduce her to nothing but a writhing, soaked mess. 

Jacob withdrew his fingers and tapped the side of her hips, another cue they’d discussed earlier. She panted, a bit dazed at the sudden robbing of pleasure, and her walls clenched around nothing; having spent the afternoon being teased mercilessly in preparation for this, she was not particularly in the mood to be denied. But she knew that he wasn’t planning to leave her wanting, not in this. 

Rook drew her legs underneath her into a crouch on the table, and then leaned forward so she was on her hands and knees before her husband. She kept her eyes trained downwards and away from the camera while she heard Jacob prepare himself and line up behind her. 

“It is your duty to protect our flock,” he said, brushing against her entrance and rubbing up and down her folds, coating himself in her wetness. “But you also have another duty to the flock; to keep them strong, to  _ breed.”  _ He pushed inside her, and her mouth fell open in a silent groan; feeling the lovely stretch she had been desiring all day. She couldn’t help but pant softly as she spread her legs more, opening herself further to him and arching her back for the angle she knew she would enjoy best. 

It barely took her any time to adjust, having been strung out for so long during the day and now so soaked and  _ needy _ . He leaned over her, pressing a knee up against the table for ease of movement while he slowly began to withdraw; her sensitive nerves practically sighing inside her. 

She gasped as he began to speed up, rocking back and forth inside her, stretching her open and carving his place inside her. Her cheeks were flushed, and she couldn’t stop the needy sounds she was making, despite knowing that the camera was picking up on every one of them. If anything, the embarrassment of knowing that she had an audience watching how  _ well  _ her husband took care of her made her clench just a little bit tighter around him. 

“But submitting to your purpose should be rewarded,” Jacob spoke up again, slowing his pace slightly so his breath could even out. He leaned upright to look at the camera, placing a hand on the small of her back and using it as leverage as he calmly rocked back and forth. “Your purpose should bring you peace and  _ satisfaction _ . You’re doing exactly what nature wants you to do.” He leaned back down, chest brushing against her back as he spoke again, and she knew he was speaking to her as well. “What you’re  _ made _ for.” 

Rook stifled the whimper at his words - he was her husband and he knew her weaknesses; what to say to make her tremble and melt underneath him. She felt a huff of amusement against her shoulder before he resumed his faster pace, and she grasped tightly on the edge of the table, unable to stop her groans at his thrusts. If she were being honest with herself, she no longer cared about the camera - though she knew she would later, when she would see the knowing glances cast her way, but at the moment, her mind could do nothing but focus on the building pleasure inside her. 

After the day of being teased and strung out in preparation for this, she was desperate, and it was so good of her husband to relieve her of this ache, to fill her up, to make sure she would never be empty again. Oh, but the days of her resistance and freedom were marred with the hollowness she’d felt. Perhaps Jacob was right; perhaps this  _ was  _ her purpose. To be his wife, to let him care for her, protect her and give her everything she needed. 

His hands fell to her hips, drawing her back against him harshly, making her keen at how deep he was inside her. She rocked back, grinding, trying to get as much as she could. Her hand fumbled underneath her, trying to reach to just above where they joined, but she couldn’t support herself like that. She whined in her need; she was so close, she just needed that little extra  _ more _ . Her husband heard her, and she nearly sobbed in relief as he wrapped an arm around her chest and drew her upright against him, leaving her hand free to drop down to her nub. 

The new angle made her gasp; each thrust was deeper and she writhed as his hips slammed her up and down against him. Her fingers worked furiously against her nub and she felt herself growing tighter and tenser; the effects of the afternoon’s teasing rapidly rushing back to her. 

“Accept your purpose,” Jacob growled, more for the audience than her, but it was enough.

She keened as she unravelled around him, her legs shaking as she felt the pressure break into waves inside her. He groaned as her walls rippled furiously around him, and it only took a few more thrusts before he stilled; gripping her hips tightly to him as he ground against her entrance and released inside her.

Her eyes fell shut as she savoured the feeling of him spending bare into her. She had always used a bar for birth control before the Collapse, so this wasn’t the first time she’d had him release inside, nor was it the first time  _ without  _ birth control. He had been eager to remind her of her vows to him when she’d initially been captured, so it wasn’t entirely a new feeling. But it always made her knees weak; there was something...almost possessive about it. It made her feel like she was utterly his in every way. 

It was by no means a terrible feeling. 

He withdrew from her slowly, and she whimpered at his brushing against her overstimulated nerves. If he had been feeling cruel, he might have taken advantage of her wrecked state and toyed with her further, but this was not the time. This act had a purpose, it was what he had been preaching and he was setting the right example by letting her recover. 

Jacob leaned down and pressed a kiss between her shoulders, a praise and gentle reward. He eased back up and pushed her to her side so she could lay back against the table while he sidestepped around to the camera and covered her from sight. He had allowed the audience their greedy view of his wife for the sake of his performance, but his generosity extended only so far. The image of his docile and tamed wife was for him and him alone. 

“Accepting your purpose should be gratifying, and good behaviour... _ rewarded _ ” he said, and there was a strange tone in his voice that made Rook realise that he was no longer addressing the flock he guarded, but the wolves that lingered beyond them; those that she had run with so recently. But she felt no guilt, not now; this was where she was needed the most, and soon they would understand that too.

“Fulfil your purpose,” Jacob said in conclusion to the camera. “Our flock must be  _ strong  _ to survive.” 

He reached out and shut the camera off; the red light vanishing with a click. For good measure, he closed the cap over the lens and turned back to where Rook was dazed on the table surface. Jacob reached out a hand and brushed her dishevelled hair away from her face and leaned down to press a gentle kiss against her forehead.

“Perfect,” he praised her and oh, how it thrilled her. She grinned at him lazily and arched up to meet his lips in a proper kiss, making him chuckle and push her back down onto the table. “Careful, I’m not as young as I was. I need  _ some _ rest before I can make you squeal for me again.” 

She rolled out from under him and stood up, side stepping towards the hallway and glancing back at him with a pout.

“I didn’t  _ squeal _ ,” Rook said peevishly, waiting for him to walk towards her. Then she poked him in the side, making him give a small ‘oof’ of surprise. “But I bet you’ve got a bit more left in you yet, old man.” 

He raised an eyebrow, and she knew she’d prodded a sleeping bear. He opened his mouth to say something, possibly a half-hearted warning, but she giggled and took off down the corridor, beelining for their room and trying not to scowl as she felt his seed trickle down her thigh with every step. 

She leapt onto their bed, wriggling around immediately to face him as he appeared in the doorway, looking a bit disgruntled but intent. He gave a stern glance at her leaking entrance and stepped forward, pushing her back down on the mattress and looming over her. 

“Looks like you lost something there, kitten,” Jacob murmured, leaning down to kiss against her neck and making her arch into him with a sigh. “That’s okay.” 

She frowned, and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and drew one of her legs around his waist, making her laugh and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her where she wanted him. 

“I’ll just have to fill you back up again,” he said with a grin that told her that she wasn’t getting out of their bed for a while yet. 

Rook wasn’t complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> joseph is so disappointed in me


End file.
